


Above You, Below Me

by herongale



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herongale/pseuds/herongale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny side-story for "Come Out And Play."  Picks up from where Haruna is pulling off his shirt after their first time making out.  Gets way explicit from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above You, Below Me

Once Haruna had his shirt off, he tossed it casually across the room.

"There," he said, full of satisfaction as it landed on Akimaru's desk, and then turned back to look down at Akimaru, who continued to pant heavily. It was obvious that Akimaru was checking him out, distracted as he looked up and down Haruna's now naked chest. Well, that was easy enough to fix... Haruna grabbed Akimaru's wrists once more, holding them down tightly up near Akimaru's face after he descended, swooping in to take yet another deep kiss.

Akimaru kissed back fervently. It felt like they both kind of lost their minds for a time, becoming heavily engaged in this particular kiss as if it were somehow especially important. Haruna worked his tongue as firmly and as swiftly as he could, and Akimaru returned the favor by being similarly aggressive. Haruna also resumed his grinding thrusts, his jutting hip bones and hard dick slamming into hip, pelvis, cock without any care as to whether this would leave bruises on either of them. It was... this all felt insanely good, all of the sudden. Why did it feel so damned good?

There wasn't any special plan for where he was going with this, either. Haruna felt like he could keep going until one or the both of them came, and in fact didn't really want any distractions now that he'd committed to achieving this goal... which was why he became so disoriented when Akimaru turned his head to the side, breathing "wait, wait" and refusing to engage in Haruna's attempts to resume their kissing.

"What?" Haruna asked finally, voice soft and confused and filled with a frustrated longing that didn't sound like himself at all.

"Your-- your pants," Akimaru gasped, squirming a bit as Haruna continued to thrust.

His-- pants? Haruna looked down, and then back at Akimaru, feeling a bit lost. What about his pants?

"Not-- in the pants," Akimaru said, clearly having as many issues being coherent as Haruna was having in understanding him. "Don't come-- there." Akimaru gasped and shuddered, as Haruna finally slowed up in order to make sense of what he was saying. "Take them-- off."

Haruna blinked, and then it all came to him in a rush, his already overheated body feeling like it was on fire as he understood what Akimaru was driving for at last. Akimaru didn't want him to come in his pants? _Wow_. This was the first it occurred to him that he was almost on the verge of coming already, and as he paused he also groaned quietly, not wanting to stop, not when he was so close... but knowing that he had to, since he needed those pants to be in decent shape if he ever wanted to go back home that evening without it being a matter of total shame. "Uh..."

He didn't want to take them off. Not at all. But he really should, shouldn't he?

Oh, damn fucking Akimaru and his fucking sensible sensibility. How fucking irritating was it that he'd come up with something like _that_ while the both of them had been humping? How fucking _unfair_...? Haruna sat up with a bit of a snarling moan, and fumbled for his belt, lacking much of his usual coordination in his haste, which ironically slowed him up even more. So. Unfair.

Once he got the belt unbuckled he started for his zipper next, but somehow Akimaru's hands were there first, and Haruna looked up, not having realized that Akimaru had sat up and that he was now in Akimaru's lap by virtue of that little maneuver. Haruna breathed heavily and looked deeply into Akimaru's eyes, filled with a kind of smoldering resentment as it became clear that Akimaru was planning on helping him out and that Haruna was just... going to let him. Because it would be easier. Because he didn't want to have to fucking deal with it.

It was resentment... but it was also something else.

"Off," Akimaru whispered, leaning to press his lips to Haruna's cheek even as he pushed his hands against Haruna's chest. "Off me." Reluctantly, oh so reluctantly, Haruna moved, de-straddling Akimaru and kneeling next to him instead as Akimaru pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees, so that they were no longer up around his very hard and very ready dick. Haruna looked down, hazy but still able to admire how hot he was. He should probably sit back, or lie down, or something... anything that would make it so that he could kick his pants off the rest of the way. But instead he just knelt there, staring stupidly at his own body while still breathing as if he'd just been in a marathon race, wondering what was next.

They should go back to what they had just been doing, right? But first he should get his pants all the way off... but how was he going to do that? Haruna looked at Akimaru's pillow... yeah, he should lie down. Probably.

But when he tried Akimaru held him up instead, hands on Haruna's shoulders to steady him. "Wait," Akimaru said, so so quietly, full of strained desire.

What... wait? What for? What did Akimaru want him to wait for _now_? Haruna was about to ask, when Akimaru leaned down, pressing his lips to Haruna's chest. He opened his mouth and licked. "Motoki..." The way Akimaru pretty much moaned his name caused Haruna to become still, a little chill coming from the tongue-moistened skin on his collarbone, where Akimaru had dropped his latest kiss. "Oh god, _Motoki_..."

Akimaru was seriously going to make him wait... for kisses?

Haruna swayed a little and contemplated murder, absently, as Akimaru slowly slid his hands from Haruna's shoulders down his chest, going lightly across his pecs and then down along his sides as Akimaru kissed him again, this time over top of one of his nipples, teasing it hard with his tongue. Damn. Damn! That actually felt... fucking good. Weird, very weird, kind of pin-prickly and a tiny bit painful... but good. Amazingly good. Haruna closed his eyes and whimpered a little. His poor neglected dick...

However, and super creepily as if in the middle of a mindmeld, Akimaru drifted one of his hands downward, lightly gripping Haruna's dick, all the while continuing his nipple kissing-- oh damn, now _sucking_ \-- taking brief breaks only to moan his name in a way that made Haruna's skin tingle all over. Akimaru then brought his other hand around to squeeze at Haruna's backside, right over the thickest muscles of his ass.

"Motoki... I want you," Akimaru said heavily, between sucks. "I want you _so bad_."

Yeah, that was pretty obvious by now, wasn't it? Haruna kept his eyes closed, slowly placing his own hands on Akimaru's shoulders, leaning in a bit. He was the one who had initiated all of this, but he had to remind himself that this was for _Akimaru's_ motivation, not his own, and so if Akimaru wanted to play this out in a more teasing, prolonged fashion, Haruna should probably just let him at it, despite. Despite-- Haruna attempted to slow his breaths, to get himself into a calmer, more rational state...

But then Akimaru was letting go, unmooring Haruna's already precarious equilibrium as he released cock and ass as if no longer interested in fondling them. Haruna blinked his eyes open, wondering if he should complain... he really, really, really was _not_ in the mood to be teased like that right now, Akimaru's motivation or preferences be damned... and looked down, opening his mouth to shoot off with some breathless scorn. What he saw, however, shut down those complaints before a single word was uttered.

Akimaru had placed both of his hands palm-down on the bed at either side of Haruna's knees, and was now slowly lowering himself to... oh my god, was he really? He was going to do _that_?

The cautious small lick at the head of Haruna's dick said yes, yes he was absolutely going to do _that_. Akimaru did his thing and then looked up, a strange admixture of nerves and boldness as he appeared to be assessing Haruna's receptiveness. Haruna felt his eyes widen, and without conscious intent reached out to touch the side of Akimaru's cheek, which turned out to be very warm. Smooth, and warm. Haruna felt himself nodding, very slowly.

The response was a smile; a small, private smile, just for him. As an expression it was difficult to read, since it wasn't smug or knowing, but it wasn't quite adoring either. Maybe it was as simple a thing as affection: affection, as modulated by long-standing (and apparently overwhelming) desire. Haruna nodded again, a bit more certain, and ran his finger again along Akimaru's cheek, touching his lips.

And so now Akimaru was tonguing the head of his cock, and was gripping at the outer edge of his thighs, blindly groping as he took some deep breaths, and then going down all the way, taking Haruna's impressive length into his mouth as far as he could, only gagging a little when the tip bumped the back of his throat. Ah, ah, ah-- that felt _amazing_.

Haruna clapped his hands to either side of Akimaru's head, to hold him in place, to hold him down, to hold him-- Akimaru made several muffled noises, a little bit like choking but more like he was really, really into it... so Haruna tried thrusting a little, being careful but oh my god, he was almost there, he was going to come, he really was...

Akimaru jerked back. Or at least, he tried to, but Haruna had him in hand a bit too firmly, and in the pause between Akimaru's reflexive action and his own time-delayed realization that he should let go of Akimaru's head as he came, somehow Akimaru relaxed and just accepted it. Haruna dropped his hands to his sides and bit his lower lip, drawing on well-tested means of staying quiet while in the midst of orgasm. Oh god. Oh god. Oh jeez... god, wow. Akimaru was now at work swallowing, and it seemed like it was a bit tough for him and that he was struggling.

But that was as it should be, since Haruna's dick really was just that amazing. Ah.

It was good. It was so, so good.

When Haruna was done coming, that meant Akimaru was also done with what he'd been doing, and without any consultation they both kind of fell over onto their sides, heads towards the top of the bed. However, Akimaru set for himself a couple extra tasks first: he finished pulling off Haruna's pants, tossing them off wherever, and then he scooted himself up so that he was lined up with Haruna face-to-face before settling in properly. Akimaru laid down next to him with brilliantly flushed cheeks, so beyond embarrassment or shame that it wasn't even funny.

"Motoki..." Akimaru was back to stroking Haruna's body, first his face and then his chest, gaze trending down to follow that roving touch, still clearly aroused if his own slow panting and trembling voice was any indication. "Oh god, oh... oh. Oh Motoki..."

Haruna returned the favor by tapping Akimaru's glasses at the bridge, amused that he'd kept them on all this time since now they seemed a little... smeared.

"Whoops," Haruna said, mostly unconcerned and indifferent. Just pointing it out.

To this, Akimaru had nothing to say, although he did frown and seemed to refocus his gaze onto his glasses, as if trying to remember why they existed, or what they were for. For a second he looked a bit cross-eyed, but then with a careless gesture of his own he reached up and pulled off the glasses, folding them one-handed and then sitting up, reaching over Haruna to slam them down on his bedside table. "Better?" he asked, and it might have come off as caustic except that he took the opportunity to kiss Haruna's forehead before settling back in. Haruna did not miss the fact that Akimaru snuggled down a bit closer now, either.

"Much," Haruna said, as if he'd ever cared.

Aaah, he just felt so great. Haruna closed his eyes, and for a while just lay there, thinking about whether or not he should let himself drift off to sleep as Akimaru ran his free hand over top of Haruna's body, stroking gently from shoulder to side to hip, and then reaching around to place his warm palm flat against Haruna's naked back. Pulling him a bit closer, spent dick brushing the front of Akimaru's pants. Speaking of... "Why do you still have all your clothes on?" Haruna asked, mistily content and distantly curious.

"Do--" Akimaru swallowed audibly; Haruna didn't even need to look to notice. "Uh, Motoki... do you... do you want me to..." Another pause, and Akimaru swallowed again. "I can get undressed, if you want..."

Heh. Haruna had no opinion or preference really. But it was kind of funny how Akimaru phrased that, as if it would be doing Haruna some great favor if he stripped. "What do _you_ want?" Haruna asked, mostly casually but also a bit pointedly, so as to subtly remind Akimaru what the point of all these shenanigans was to begin with. Dressed, undressed, Haruna didn't care... so long as Akimaru took some fucking initiative, for a change.

"Oh." For a moment Akimaru just left things hanging there at that, and as the moment stretched out into some kind of prolonged meditative pause, Haruna decided to peek. He opened his eyes just little, just enough to see what kind of expression Akimaru was making. Half-expecting, half-fearing a look of indecisive wishy-washyness, what Haruna saw instead was the intent expression of someone screwing up his resolve... gathering courage. But for what? Haruna opened his eyes all the way, suddenly interested to see how this mental drama ended up playing out. "Oh. But what I want is..." Another prolonged pause. Fortunately, under the circumstances of having just came, Haruna was inclined to be patient. Akimaru squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "For you... for you to do it..."

Really? Haruna grinned. That was extremely silly, but also kind of awesome that Akimaru was stressing out this much about it. "You want me to strip you?" Haruna asked, deciding to be blunt.

Akimaru seemed to be utterly mortified and miserable (but also eager) as he nodded, still with eyes closed tight.

"Sure." Haruna couldn't see why that would be a problem. It might actually be hilarious, if Akimaru was going to be like _this_ about it.

Akimaru opened his eyes again, becoming beatifically happy. So as to get Akimaru to tone down all that unnecessary happiness, Haruna added, "... but not yet. I'll do it when I feel like it."

He then rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes, and went back to feeling drowsy and contented.

For a little while, Akimaru more or less left him alone. Even though Haruna wasn't looking he could tell that Akimaru had sat up, based on the way Akimaru started to stroke Haruna's body along his back, by the angle and pressure of his touch as well as by the noises the mattress made as he shifted about. Akimaru wasn't touching Haruna enough for it to feel anything other than pleasant, and wasn't talking much either, not even to say Haruna's name.

But eventually it seemed like that wasn't enough, or that Akimaru wanted more. There was the sound of more shifting, and Akimaru seemed to finally work up the courage to crawl on top of him, straddling and then sitting down on Haruna's legs with his still-hard dick pressed up against Haruna's ass. Even with his pants still on Haruna could easily feel how Akimaru nestled that in.

Haruna shivered. He wasn't aroused again, maybe it was a bit too early for that yet, but... it was an unexpected sensation, to say the least.

"Motoki... oh god, you're just so. Motoki. You're so..." Akimaru lowered himself down so that he was lying over top of Haruna, body warm and heavy, kissing the back of his neck. "So..." His already low-pitched voice trailed off, either because he was distracted or at a loss for words.

"... hot?" Haruna prompted, aiming for a light-hearted teasing tone that came out vaguely hushed instead. Haruna then propped his chin up on his crossed forearms, swallowing a little as Akimaru made a single shallow thrust, wedging the shaft of his dick in a bit more firmly.

"That too," Akimaru murmured, directly into his ear, before taking the soft part of the lobe into his mouth, biting and then sucking. Haruna tensed up, because that really, really tickled, and so Akimaru eased back, blowing softly at his ear from behind instead.

Haruna waited, expecting Akimaru to elaborate, but of course he didn't because sometimes he was just a dick like that. Haruna wasn't going to ask, though. He totally wasn't going to be pressured into asking. There was no way Akimaru could make him... "I'm so... what?" Haruna said, interrupting his own train of thought, and actually kind of surprising himself by doing so. Hadn't he just _told_ himself that he wasn't going to ask? His voice was very, very quiet as he asked.

"So..." A pause. "Oh god, Motoki, do I have to?" Akimaru moaned a little, squirming against him some more, and just as Haruna was about to open his mouth to say yes, he had to or else, Akimaru continued. "It's... kind of... well, okay. You're just..." Even more squirming, right up against his ass. "...er, beautiful..."

The cringing in his voice was almost magnificent. Akimaru had some serious issues when it came to being sweet.

"Really?" Haruna, on the other hand, never had any problems with being flattered. Although he had to grant that it was a bit embarrassing though... he felt his face go warm, and dropped his head face-down onto his folded arms, feeling kind of self conscious. Well, to have someone say something like that while in this kind of situation _was_ a bit much... right?

"Really." Akimaru rested his hands lightly on Haruna's bent elbows, and was now lying with his cheek nestled against Haruna's shoulder, and there was no doubt now that he was fake-fucking Haruna's ass, his motions not leaving much to the imagination. If Akimaru didn't have his pants on maybe he would be trying to fuck Haruna for real.

My god... was that what Akimaru actually wanted, _for real_? Haruna found himself biting his lower lip again, not wanting to make any kind of noises, neither encouraging nor discouraging, and his entire body tensed as he tried to keep from squirming back against that thrusting hardness, mostly unsuccessfully. Haruna couldn't decide if he was relieved or regretting that he hadn't stripped Akimaru yet. And oh my god. The fact that Haruna didn't even _know_ what his own preferences on that were... the fact that it was even up for debate... made him suddenly all the more embarrassed, since he should have figured from the start that things might head in this direction.

It seemed like this would be an excellent time for Haruna to say something witheringly hilarious, some awesome quip like, "ah, don't do it in _your_ pants now, okay?" But now he was getting a little hard again himself, acceptable refractory period for his cock apparently expiring. Plus, at this point, shutting Akimaru down any more would just be cruel... making him halt in order to strip would just kind of kill the mood and then what? Would Haruna then be allowing Akimaru to, well, go all the way?

Damn. He didn't want to make decisions like that. Not like this, not now in the spur of the moment.

"Motoki... oh, Motoki..."

Akimaru moaned Haruna's name, lips pressed directly to flesh. Then he opened his mouth, kissing the muscles high on his shoulder in a very directionless and distracted manner.

A pang of arousal flashed deep in Haruna's gut, along his sides, into his chest. Akimaru wanted him. So much. This much. Too much. It was hard to take.

It always had been.

The external pressure of Akimaru's clothed cock between his buttocks, shaft sliding up and down, gave Haruna shivers... especially when Akimaru picked up the pace. It didn't feel natural; in fact it felt downright wrongful, since Haruna had never once in his life had a sexual fantasy that didn't involve him using his cock in some penetrative fashion. But maybe it was the same for Akimaru: Akimaru was a boy too, after all. The thought that maybe Akimaru had been fantasizing about _Haruna_ being penetrated all this time was enough to get Haruna's libido cranking into a higher gear.

When Akimaru came, it was obvious, since Akimaru suddenly paused in what he was doing, pressing hard into Haruna with a sense of tension and strain, holding his breath for a long moment as a sense of wetness from Akimaru's pants seeped through to Haruna's tailbone. Akimaru held it, held it, held it... and then released, exhaling sharply, collapsing against Haruna with a sudden enervated relaxation.

Haruna closed his eyes, even though his face was already tucked away against his arms, trying not to move, listening to Akimaru's heavy cooling-down breaths.

They just lay there like that for a while. Haruna got used to the clammy wet feeling on his back from Akimaru's come-soaked pants. His own sense of arousal came and went, too ephemeral yet to become a real issue... so it remained good to stay like this, doing nothing, other than having Akimaru go back to lightly kissing his neck and shoulders (now with his mouth closed). Haruna raised his left hand and casually reached behind to touch the top of Akimaru's head, fingering his soft, thick mop of hair, mussing it above and beyond its baseline unruliness.

And after that indeterminate while, Akimaru spoke. "Oh Motoki." Another little kiss. "Motoki. Is this... is this okay?" More kisses. "Is this... _really_ okay?" He was brushing back the clinging strands of Haruna's hair from his neck, fingertips smoothing it out of the way.

"You're saying my name a lot," Haruna said, quietly. He'd been lying with his cheek down on his arm, and so turned his head just bit more that way, lifting his face some to look back at the head he was petting.

"I-is that--"

"It's fine," Haruna said quickly, cutting him off. He sighed. Was it bad that for the longest time they'd been addressing each other more formally, like teammates should-- even in private? He'd never thought so. But then again, it had all been his own idea. "It's fine," he said again.

"But I want you so much," Akimaru said, sounding a bit mournful, as if confessing to a capital offense. "That's... you really don't mind?"

Haruna shook his head ruefully. If he minded would he be lying naked on Akimaru's bed with Akimaru draped all over him? Honestly. This wasn't even nerves or doubt. It was just pure greed on Akimaru's part. "Let me up," he said, deciding not to answer Akimaru's leading question... at least not directly. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, stretching like a cat as he prepared to shrug Akimaru off. "Time to--"

But then all plans and plotting fled from his mind with the sharp sound of knocking at the door.

Hotaru, sweetly, calling from just outside, "Kyouhei? Nee-san's leaving."

Heart racing, Haruna went into a cold panic, especially when there was the sound of rattling of the door handle, and amused laughter... oh my god, they knew, those evil uncute sisters of Kyouhei's, _they knew_... here he was, totally undressed, and sure maybe they couldn't come in, since the door was locked, but... but.. oh my god...

"Alright!" Akimaru shouted, and Haruna's racing thoughts halted as Akimaru pushed him back down roughly into the bed, one hand down hard on his shoulder and the other pressing his head down too. "Tell her I said bye!"

"But don't you and Motoki--"

"No! Not really! We're in the middle of a game!"

How _rude_. Haruna's cheek was now smashed against the mattress, and he kind of stared up out of the corner of his eye at Akimaru, who was glaring at the door balefully. No matter how often Haruna witnessed it, he'd never get over how easily Akimaru lied to, fought with, and shouted at his sisters.

But then again-- "Oh? What _kiiiind_ of game?" -- he'd never get over the suggestive, highly inappropriate, highly terrifying level of teasing they were apt to engage in, either.

"The kind where it's been ages since a save point! Come on, go away. I'll see her this weekend!"

It was a good thing, and amazing, that Akimaru could come up with believable lies spontaneously like that-- Haruna had never obtained this particular skill, since he'd always had the complete trust (and indulgence) of his parents as well as the adoration of his doting sister. Haruna breathed a little easier. Kyouhei would counter every attack with complete assholery, and eventually Hotaru would get bored and go away, and Haruna could be left out of it altogether. This was good, since talking to a girl while naked like this... even from behind a closed door... was a feat Haruna was not prepared to tackle at this time. He relaxed a little, and Akimaru spared him a brittle smile before returning to his defensive pissed-off posturing.

"Okay," Hotaru said, sounding deceptively agreeable. "So, what game? I can't tell, it's so quiet I can't even hear it."

Horrible. If Haruna were forced to look up "evil" in the dictionary, the entire Akimaru family ought to be featured as an example illustration. "Have you ever heard of headphones?" Kyouhei shouted back, scornfully. "It's just some first-person shooter. Since when do you care about games? I'm not lending you any of my consoles so don't ask!"

Wow-- a multilayered counterstrike! Haruna found himself nodding in approval, as much as he could with his face pinned down anyway. Yeah, there was a lot of good stuff in that. Seeming to sense the restrained movement, Akimaru finally started loosening his grip.

"Don't worry," Hotaru said, and again she sounded amused, and laughed. "Your precious consoles are safe from me. Anyway, mom and dad are home now too."

Akimaru narrowed his eyes, and surprisingly, his face went red... embarrassed? Why? Haruna worried about that, since anything that embarrassed _Akimaru_ was certain to send Haruna himself into a catatonic fugue. But he didn't need to worry for long, because it didn't take long for Akimaru to come up with a response despite seeming strangely ashamed. "... Thanks," he said loudly, reluctant and sullen.

"Yeah, just thought you should know, so you can keep being... quiet."

What the hell? Did that make sense? But somehow that made Akimaru flinch, hanging his head and muttering "tch" under his breath, as if under unexpected assault. Now he let Haruna go altogether, sitting up. Somehow Hotaru had gotten in an effective blow? Not surprising, since she was pretty badass. But what...?

Oh wait _had she heard_?!??

Haruna froze, blood running cold as the meaning came to him. But they'd been so quiet! There's no way! Was she just pretending, baiting? Or had they slipped up? _And he was still totally naked_. Disaster. Horrible, horrible, earthquake-class disaster at the highest magnitude. Haruna's hand flew to cover his mouth, which was now gaping open in terrified surmise. What should they do? What _could_ they do? Haruna was trembling as Akimaru leaned down over him, suddenly getting close.

"Shhh," Akimaru mouthed into Haruna's ear, not even hardly whispering.

And then he shouted, abusing Haruna's eardrum while doing so. "Okay! Thanks!" Akimaru managed to sound irritated above all else, impatient instead of freaking out. "You can go away now!"

"Wow thanks," Hotaru replied, syrupy in her sarcasm and giggles. "As usual your manners are impeccable. Don't you think so... Motoki?"

What. What. No. No! She was asking Haruna to _formulate thought_? She wanted him to _produce words_? That was so beyond what he could do right now! But if he didn't reply it would just seem so suspicious since Hotaru knew all of his hit points! Oh god. What was he going to do? What was he going to do?!

But then Akimaru sat up, pounding his fist against Haruna's right shoulder. Very hard.

"Wha-- ow!" For a moment Haruna was totally pissed off, until he realized that Akimaru had just kickstarted his mouth. Oh. "Uh--" He was still pissed off, though. "Um..." Just not totally. "Yeah, whatever."

Hotaru laughed, a good hearty bit of laughter. It was nice that Akimaru's sisters found the two of them to be such a constant source of comedy. Akimaru got off Haruna, and Haruna rolled over onto his back, glaring at his friend as she continued laughing from the hallway beyond the door. She laughed for a fair while, too, but eventually she quieted down, and when she spoke again she sounded sincere, for a change. "Motoki? Are you staying the night?"

"... Maybe." For some reason, his panic was all gone now.

"If you do, don't forget to tell your parents."

"Sure."

"Alright then." She tapped the door twice. "I'm leaving too. I'll be spending the night with a friend, so enjoy yourselves." She paused, and when she spoke again she seemed to be savoring the words. "And... be good."

And then she wandered away, laughter trailing off as she walked down the hall.

Haruna continued to glare at Akimaru, who returned the glare with apprehensive worry. Cautiously Akimaru crept closer, scooting forward on his knees, and then slowly reaching out to cup Haruna's face, leaning in. Haruna stared and glared some more, but eventually he sighed.

What was the point of holding onto any virtuous annoyance, since Hotaru's interruption had hardly been Akimaru's fault to begin with?

"Your sisters," Haruna grumbled, finally.

"I know." Akimaru stroked his cheek, daring a hesitant smile.

"So evil."

"I know." Akimaru leaned in closer, almost close enough to kiss, smile becoming a bit more confident as he stroked from face to neck down to Haruna's bare chest.

"We're not kids anymore." Haruna raised his voice a little, self-righteously. "We never tease _them_ like that."

"I know." Akimaru did kiss him now, lips soft and reassuring against Haruna's mouth. "I'm sorry."

Haruna bent one leg at the knee, wondering if Akimaru felt like he had a free pass for kisses now. It sure seemed like he did; how else to explain how shameless he was being about the whole thing? "They piss me off, Kyouhei," Haruna said, grumbling some more. "They really do."

Already leaning in for the next kiss, Akimaru faltered. He took a deep shaking breath, seemingly overcome with some deep emotion. "I know," he said, very softly. "Me too."

He gently brushed the hair back from Haruna's face. Haruna opened his mouth, preparing to complain some more, but something about the look in Akimaru's eyes caused him to pause too, and so he twitched his mouth shut awkwardly instead. Akimaru smiled when he saw that, and finally he leaned all the way in, administering the promised kiss.

That turned into a bit of a production, that kiss.

"Hotaru didn't need to tell me to call my parents, you know," Haruna said up at him, with a frown, after Akimaru had eventually backed off. "I would have anyway." His hands down at is sides had curled into fists with that kiss, gripping at the bed covers, but as Akimaru moved away he slowly allowed them to uncurl.

Akimaru mmm-hmmed, sitting up but with his hand still on Haruna's face, looking for all the world like he was memorizing by feel, eyes soft and unfocused without his glasses. "Yeah..." Akimaru touched his cheeks and eyebrows and lips, petting the skin with carefully absorbed attentiveness. Haruna turned his head to the side, and soon Akimaru bent to press his lips to Haruna's neck, starting in with some soft sucking kisses. "You're... going to stay, then?" he added, casually, as if his tone could fool anyone into thinking that he wasn't super into the idea.

"I haven't even stripped you yet," Haruna said, serious and grim as he stared off at the wall. For his part, Haruna was completely unfooled. But then again, there was no way he could even think about going home until after that happened, either.

"Oh Motoki," Akimaru breathed, voice harshly quiet against his throat, and as hard as it was to believe he sounded turned on, even though he'd just came and shouldn't really be aroused yet. With his own kind of elaborate casualness, Haruna moved his hand to pat-pat-pat gently up along the inside seam of Akimaru's pants, wanting to test to see if Akimaru was as turned on as he sounded. As expected, he wasn't... the dick under the grey sweatpants was still quite soft... but that didn't seem to mean much, considering how Akimaru gasped when he did that, considering the nearly desperate way he resumed kissing on Haruna's body, at the neck and under the chin.

Maybe Akimaru wasn't formally aroused, but he was still clearly turned on. Deeper feelings were obviously at play, and a kind of sick feeling fogged over Haruna, making him feel a little dazed, a little apprehensive, a little dark. Happiness. Too much happiness, on Akimaru's part. It felt like a curse, something to fear... and yet with a desperate sigh, Haruna closed his eyes. His fingers slid away from Akimaru's groin down back safely to the bed.

Taking responsibility for Akimaru's happiness would also mean taking responsibility for his disappointments, too. And Haruna was already burdened with so many responsibilities.

But...

"Motoki. You..." Akimaru groped Haruna's body with one hand, fingers almost painfully digging into his side just above the waist, and he continued to kiss him, making tiny soft noises with his mouth-- smooching noises-- as he slicked up Haruna's skin, harassing him back into arousal. Akimaru's momentum was building, his courage gaining, and Haruna could practically taste the possessiveness Akimaru was gradually permitting himself to feel. "You're so..."

"If you say I'm beautiful one more time..."

"Hot," Akimaru said in that aggravatingly uppity way of his, moving from beside him to kneel right over him, not bringing his body down onto Haruna's but getting himself some clearer access. "I was going to say hot..."

Oho. That was pretty damn impertinent. Haruna opened his mouth to say so, but Akimaru took a page from Haruna's book and just used that as an opening to get his tongue inside. Akimaru had his forearms down on the bed now... framing Haruna's face, boxing him in. Another stupidly insane kiss, with Haruna grabbing Akimaru at the waist and trying to pull him in, wanting to mash their bodies together once more. Akimaru wasn't especially cooperative, though, and from this angle it was a little tough to force him, so after several frustratingly unsuccessful tugs, Haruna eventually had the vague idea that this would be easier if Akimaru was naked.

So he brought his hands around front, loosening the tie on the sweatpants, thanking his lucky star that Akimaru was in casual wear and nothing involving belts or buttons.

But then. Akimaru backed off suddenly, pulling away from him some with a sharp intake of breath. "Oh Motoki," he groaned, then flinched, his voice coming out rather loud. "Wait. Wait."

Wait? No way. No. Fucking. Way. Haruna made a warning noise deep in his throat, and kept his hands on the elastic band, pulling down aggressively, successfully getting the pants down at least part way (and bringing the boxers down a little, too).

"Please. Oh, Motoki, Motoki... _Please_. Wait."

"Why." Haruna knew his eyes were widening, felt his face contort into confused, indignant wrath.

"We..." Akimaru swallowed, fearfulness and dread eclipsing his arousal. "We need to be quiet... we do..." He tried to put his hand comfortingly to Haruna's head, but Haruna rejected that with a snarl and a twist away.

This was. _Ridiculous_. "Are you fucking with me," Haruna said, voice tight. No answer. " _Are you_?"

Akimaru had _begged_ Haruna to strip him. Begged him. So to make him stop now. Why now? They weren't being especially louder than when Akimaru had been leading, and so to look for a time out now-- to wait-- now--

Haruna was so. Fucking. Tired. Of waiting. For Akimaru. Of being fucked around with. By Akimaru.

"No." Akimaru's voice was shaking. "Motoki... Haruna, no. My parents..."

"I don't care about your parents."

"You do," Akimaru said, barely above a whisper.

"I _don't_."

Stalemate. For a moment Haruna just stared, and Akimaru stared too, and the sense of curse returned, much stronger than before, a sense of despair kicking Haruna in the gut. What Haruna was saying about Akimaru's parents wasn't technically true, but Akimaru had to understand the deeper point, and was doing nothing more than playing semantics by denying it. Didn't Akimaru get it? Wasn't Akimaru the so-called 'Haruna-master,' in terms of understanding him? So, why? Why play these silly games? Why, other than to fuck around with him?

And. So. Was this all going to work? All this.... friends-with-benefits stuff, would it work?

Could it ever? There was no going back. If it didn't work, if it couldn't, then that would mean the end. Not just of this, but of everything in regards to their friendship, the last seventeen years they'd spent together. Haruna knew this, even if Akimaru was too stubborn and stupid to see, and it enraged him, _enraged_ him, because it wasn't fair. He was tired of waiting. So tired of waiting.

But...

"You do," Akimaru said, voice stronger, louder. He was still shaking, still on the verge of a cowardly breakdown. But instead of backing down or looking away, Akimaru leaned in closer. "You care." He swallowed. " _You care_."

And then, with a violent motion, he pushed Haruna down, pinning him by the shoulders, both shoulders, distributing his weight equally. "Let go," Akimaru said, voice flat. Haruna let go of his hold on Akimaru's pants, a little stunned. In this moment, decisive action from _Akimaru_ of all people came as a deep surprise. "Stay put," Akimaru said, sounding almost disgusted, even as he trembled with concern. Akimaru sat up, readjusting his pants until they were properly aligned. "Don't move." He then held his finger out warningly, pointing his index finger at Haruna in some kind of obscure accusation. "Don't go anywhere." He got off the bed, standing and giving Haruna another warning glare and gesture. "I'll be right back."

Haruna froze, shocked. Mechanically he sat up, but otherwise he did as he was told, staying put. The hell? Akimaru eyed him suspiciously, but when Haruna didn't do anything more that sit there he turned, and walked over to his desk. He moved the mouse, kicking his computer out of screen saver mode. He opened a program, his music player apparently, and clicked a few times, going over to his playlists. He opened a track, and then reached over, turning up the volume on his speakers. Some peppy Latin-styled industrial rock began playing, a Brazilian tune that Haruna recognized. He should, since this was his own damn mix.

Akimaru turned and stared at Haruna for another second, narrowing his eyes critically. Whatever he saw seemed to appease him, since he twirled and walked over to his closet now, opening it up, kneeling down. Rummaging through some stuff, some piles of magazines, some boxes, some dirty clothes. He moved things out of the way. He pulled out a small shoe box from the back of the closet. He stood. He walked back over to the bed. He handed Haruna the box. "Here," he said, and his cheeks were red, very red.

Haruna took it, as if he could do anything but take it. For a moment he just looked at it blankly, and Akimaru took that opportunity to sit back down, on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. Haruna looked at Akimaru, and then again at the box. Slowly, he opened it.

Inside was a box of condoms. A container of... lube? Yes, lube. A few other things too. Trinkets, mementos. And pictures. Of him.

Gingerly, Haruna touched the tube of lube. "Kyouhei," he whispered, unsteadily. It seemed to be half used up already. "What..."

"Whatever you want." Akimaru's voice was very stiff. "I'll do whatever you want."

Akimaru... had a stash. Of sex... things. In this family of evil prying sisters, and overly engaged parents, he had sex... things.

Haruna couldn't even begin to imagine owning such items. He lived in a family of sanctified privacy, but... but. Haruna picked up one of the pictures. It was of him and Akimaru from a long time ago, and they were smiling. At the beach, in swim trunks, Haruna's arm draped around Akimaru's shoulders. They were both smiling, together. They were both...

He set the picture down, and picked up the box of condoms. He opened it. Where had Akimaru bought them? From the combini on the end of the street? And why was the box already unsealed? Why did the box seem to be only half full? Haruna suspected he knew, but. "Okay..."

"It's up to you." Akimaru's head was bowed, his knuckles were white, his hands in fists on his knees. "If you... if you still." He sounded like he might cry again. "Motoki... I promise. I do. I do. No matter what. But it's up to you."

Oh, Kyouhei. Haruna couldn't take it. He set down the box, and then scooted up behind Akimaru, leaning his chin on the back of his shoulder. Glum. He couldn't take it. Managing Akimaru's outsized emotions was hard. But it kind of seemed like he had no choice. If it was a curse, he was cursed, and so instead of bemoaning his fate he should take it like a man and just deal with it.

"Akimaru," he said, closing his eyes. Akimaru sniffed. Oh, okay. Haruna sighed, trying not to sound _too_ exasperated. "...Kyouhei."

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you done?" A bit apologetically, Haruna rubbed his hands up and down Akimaru's arm from shoulder to elbow, a warming-up gesture meant to comfort more than anything else.

"Uh... yeah. Yes."

Slowly, Haruna put his hands on Akimaru's waist. He lifted up the shirt edge, sitting up and pulling the shirt upwards in one smooth, measured motion, Akimaru's arms going up along with it without any resistance at all. Haruna balled up the white cotton shirt, dropping it to the floor, and then he leaned in again, naked chest against naked back. He circled his arms around Akimaru's body. "Let's get started, then," Haruna said, pressing his lips to Akimaru's shoulder.

Akimaru nodded, placing his hands lightly over top of Haruna's (where they rested just above the ribcage edge). He made a soft moan, just barely audible above the music.

First thing was to get back to the place they'd been before Akimaru had halted everything. Well, maybe not that exact same place, at least not emotionally... there was no point in trying to recreate every last scrap of feeling. But Haruna wasn't desperately turned on anymore, and he kind of wanted to be. So after some minor thought, he decided to get one hand down the front of Akimaru's pants. As soon as his fingers touched directly the skin of Akimaru's dick, Haruna felt the first sharp spike of that desire he wanted to feel.

"Motoki, oh god, Motoki..."

Interested, he peeked over top of Akimaru's shoulder, looking down. He couldn't see too much, since his own hand was in the way, but what he did see was enough to make him breathe a little faster. Since Akimaru was still not all that hard, he slowly rolled the shaft between his fingers, thinking about how it had felt against his body earlier, the back of his hand brushing the still-wet inside of Akimaru's underpants. He then held it around the middle, running his thumb along the top portion, getting his fingers down into the base just above the nut sack. "How's that," Haruna said, shakily, into Akimaru's ear.

"Good... fuck. So good, fuck... _so_ good," Akimaru breathed, arching back into Haruna's body, even as his dick became harder and longer in Haruna's hand.

"You like that?" Haruna pressed, kissing Akimaru's neck once. He then got his other hand down into Akimaru's pants, massaging the hairy skin just above his dick, and going on to dig deeper and carefully grasp his balls. With anyone else, Haruna might have been massively embarrassed, since he'd never done anything remotely like this with another person before, but with Akimaru it was only a little embarrassing, since... well, there were no mysteries to Akimaru's dick, that was for sure. In some ways he knew it almost as well as his own.

"So much, Motoki. Oh god, so much..."

"Are you ready for me to take off your pants yet," Haruna asked, sly and breathless, his own dick stiffening up nicely. "Do you want me to, or would you rather... wait?"

"Please. Oh yes. _Please_."

Haruna scooched in, his dick flush to Akimaru's lower back, and he squeezed tighter with his arms, really wanting Akimaru to _feel_ what he was up to. "You're sure?" Haruna whispered, right behind Akimaru's ear. "Aren't there any other surprise chores you've got to get to, first?" He continued playing with Akimaru's cock and balls, purposefully being gentle about it, in part because he didn't want to accidentally hurt him, but mostly because he didn't want Akimaru coming. Not from this. "Hmm?"

"No, now... please, _now_."

"I'm not feeling it," Haruna said, wanting to tease but not having any easy time of it because he _was_ actually feeling it, a lot. "Could you be a little more convincing... assuming, of course, you _really_ don't want to wait anymore?"

"Motoki... oh god, oh god. Anything. I'll do anything. Anything. Please, oh, please..."

Aaaaah, yes. That was a wonderful. Akimaru was all babbling, now, which was perfect.

All right, then. Haruna took his hands out of Akimaru's pants. "Stand up," he commanded, voice very quiet and low.

Akimaru stood, jerking up as if he was a puppet on a string. Haruna took his sweet time rearranging himself, even though he was hard and desperate too, wanting to jab Akimaru with a little righteous revenge, which was petty but also awesomely hot of him, he knew. He sat himself down where Akimaru had been sitting, feeling almost prim. Akimaru's back was to him, and Haruna grabbed at the waistband of Akimaru's sweatpants, tugging down slowly. The underpants came down a little too, but only enough to reveal the top of Akimaru's buttocks. Haruna was very smooth and deliberate, pulling the pants down to Akimaru's knees, and then pushing them down the rest of the way.

"Step out," Haruna said, putting one hand lightly to Akimaru's ass, pressing palm flat to the rounded part of the muscle. Akimaru stepped out of his pants, kicking them off to the side. "And take off your socks," Haruna added, since having sex with socks on was just lame. Akimaru followed Haruna's orders, toeing off the socks one by one, and also kicking them to the side when each was off. "Turn around."

Akimaru turned around. He looked down at Haruna and was breathing so hard. He placed his hands on Haruna's cheeks, gently tilting Haruna's face upwards to look at him. "Please, Motoki," he said. "Please."

Haruna met Akimaru's gaze, and for a moment they just looked at each other, in silent, wordless rapport. He then nodded, and Akimaru let his hands drop slowly back down to his sides.

In one swift motion, Haruna stripped off the last of Akimaru's clothes, his underpants, bending down as Akimaru lifted his feet, first right and then left, to help him. When Haruna sat back up, he kept the underpants in hand. "I believe these are yours," Haruna said, holding them out to return them to their owner, falsely modest and even more falsely grave.

"Thanks." Akimaru took them, then dropped them carelessly to the floor.

"Come here," Haruna said, a flash of need staking his heart. He patted his thighs, indicating for Akimaru to settle into his lap. His legs were parted at the knees, making room for his cock and wanting to make sure there was room for Akimaru's, too.

Doing as he was told, Akimaru straddled him, folding his knees into the bed and finding his spot in Haruna's lap. They both gasped when dick touched dick, and Akimaru had his arms around Haruna's shoulders, and before either of them knew it they were kissing again, violently.

Oh, Haruna loved this. He loved this so, so much. It felt soooo good. So good.

Who knew how long that kiss went on? It felt like a long time, but before he knew it on some unspoken signal they both pulled back, and looked at each other, lustful gaze meeting lustful gaze.

"Fuck me," Haruna demanded, the words blurting forth before he could really think it over. After a moment the meaning of his own words sunk in, and Haruna felt himself blush, and he swallowed, amazed at himself for saying such a thing. Shouldn't it be the other way around? But... well, he wasn't going to change it, that would look worse. He followed up with a challenging glare. "Just... fuck me."

"Are... are you sure?" Akimaru managed, sounding a bit stunned.

Best to stick with it. "Yes," Haruna said, dire, trying to cover his ashamed need.

"O-okay..." Akimaru's eyes were very wide, and he looked both intimidated and deeply turned on.

So that was settled. Well, it wasn't like Haruna would have known what he was doing, anyway. And even though they never talked about it, it wasn't like Haruna didn't know that Akimaru had a good deal of experience, all on his own.

During their year of estrangement, Haruna knew that Akimaru had become sexually active. And was still sexually active, to this day.

They never spoke about it. Never. But Haruna knew, and Akimaru knew that he knew.

Haruna looked down. Akimaru looked down too. Their dicks were still touching and wow was that hot. Akimaru dropped a hesitant hand and with thumb and forefinger brought the dicks together closer, and then he wrapped his hand around the shafts from the side. It was just a light touch, nothing more than that, but Haruna groaned and when he did that, Akimaru did too.

After a little rubbing and stroking, Akimaru let go, sighing regretfully.

"I- I'm going to have to ask you to lie back," Akimaru said, continuing to look down, as if transfixed, but also as if he couldn't quite look Haruna in the eyes.

"No problem." That was definitely easy enough. As Haruna laid back, Akimaru stood, and as Haruna scooted a bit away from the edge of the bed, Akimaru picked up his shirt from the floor, and then reached over and grabbed his things from that box of his, laying them out next to Haruna in some kind of systematic arrangement.

Haruna took a few deep centering breaths, putting his arms up over his head, staring up at the ceiling. Losing the cock-to-cock contact was kind of sad and frustrating, but the anticipation of what was going to happen next kind of made up for that.

Akimaru sat down next to him, doing that thing where he brushed back Haruna's hair, looking down at him with such nervous fondness, still not able to entirely meet Haruna's eyes. Akimaru then held up the bottle of lube with his free hand, holding it up so that Haruna could see. "I- I have to get you ready. This-- this might take a while, since you've never--" Akimaru swallowed, gulping. "I want this to be good for you."

Haruna reached up, touching Akimaru's face. It was still his job to settle Akimaru down, even though he had no experience with this thing they were about to do, and Akimaru did-- had _plenty_. But maybe it was the very fact of that experience which was making Akimaru nervous now... did he seriously expect Haruna to suddenly call him to account for all of the things they never spoke about? "I'm sure it will be," he said, carefully. "You... you know what you're doing."

Slowly, after a moment filled with deep shaking breaths from his friend, Akimaru nodded. He took the cap off the lube, and set it aside. He squeezed out a good amount of the lube directly onto his middle finger. And then he repositioned himself, kneeling over Haruna with his still-erect cock waving a little in the air above Haruna's belly. Akimaru reached back, under and between his own legs, and the chilly wet glop of lube at the tip of Akimaru's finger touched just under the scrotum. _Cold_. Haruna took a sharp breath, and Akimaru slowly slid the finger back until it touched-- it touched--

Haruna squeezed his eyes shut, tight. That was startling, not sexy. But he knew it was supposed to be startling at first, and that he was supposed to relax if he wanted it to get sexy, so he tried to be cooperative as Akimaru pressed the fingertip in and out of there. It took a while but slowly he got used to it, him making faces the entire time, not even able to open his eyes for a several moments. Akimaru hovered over him in needy crouch, keeping the fingers of his one hand occupied while stretching up as much as he could to kiss him, gentle kisses primarily on the chest and breastbone... since from his current position that was just about all he could reach.

"Motoki, you're so... you're doing great, you are." Haruna shivered over the indulgent tone, and the soft soft kisses. "Tell me, okay, tell me if it hurts? If I need to stop? Tell me. Oh Motoki... oh my god..."

Akimaru was very slow and deliberate about it, at one point wiping off the goop on his nearby abandoned shirt to grab one of Haruna's hands, making him touch Akimaru's dick, which Haruna decided to keep hold of, pumping at it slowly and sporadically in order to help Akimaru to stay hard. He was way too distracted to make a great job of it. Akimaru praised him anyway. A lot.

While Haruna was doing that, Akimaru took several breaks to reapply lubricant to his fingers, inserting first the middle finger, and then adding one and another, using all three of them to slowly open Haruna up, getting him ready for the promised fucking.

Eventually, Akimaru backed off, taking the fingers out, again wiping his hand off on his discarded tee shirt as he sat himself down between Haruna's legs. "I'm putting the condom on now," he announced.

By now Haruna was watching everything with avid, breathless interest, and so he propped himself up onto his elbows to get a better view. Akimaru spilled the condoms out onto bed and then grabbed one, tearing it out of its packet. After giving Haruna a strangely bashful look, Akimaru positioned the chosen condom onto the head of his dick, holding it in place at the tip with one hand while quickly unfurling it down the shaft with the other. It was an obviously well-practiced maneuver, a fact that was actually a little vexing if Haruna let himself really think it over.

This, _this_ was what Akimaru spent most of his time thinking about. This, along with flirting with girls, and playing video games, and going on completely superfluous trips to Guam. This, instead of baseball. This.

Haruna was panting, aggravated, aggrieved. Akimaru enjoyed playing up the conceit that he was nothing more than Haruna's little follower, his slavish little slave. But the reality was that he had his own life, and was his own person, and had been moving separately and becoming increasingly distant from Haruna for some time now. Doing his own thing. Going his own way.

As if the fact that they'd grown up together-- as inseparable best friends-- meant absolutely nothing.

Akimaru finished his preparations. He looked up at Haruna, full of reverent apprehension, his smile searching and needy, hungry for Haruna's perfect, cut body-- but also seeming to be hungry for Haruna himself, as a person.

Haruna found himself frowning, filled with irresistible pessimism even as he was hopelessly turned on.

They were going to fuck. This was all too important for Haruna to allow himself to be happy.

"What do you need me to do now?" Haruna asked, low and serious.

The apprehensiveness drained slowly from Akimaru's face. He was sitting comfortably, limbs hooked casually over Haruna's spread-apart legs, hard dick pressed to hard dick, and Akimaru already had the last dollop of cold clear lube dripping from that one hand. "Oh, Motoki. Motoki." Akimaru shook his head a little. He then leaned forward, rearranging himself so that he was over Haruna once more, holding his wet hand off to the side as he moved in. He kissed Haruna, being very... mature about it. It was somehow a very grown-up kiss.

"Nothing," Akimaru said softly, continuing as the kiss eventually trailed off into warm breaths exhaled against Haruna's lips, a pause rather than a hard stop. "I need you to do... nothing." He resumed his kiss. "Relax."

Akimaru then reached down between his legs, smearing his own dick with all that lube. He then wiped off his hand on his increasingly abused tee shirt. One last deep, lingering, open-mouth kiss. And after all that, he backed off, getting himself between Haruna's legs once more.

Before Haruna knew it, Akimaru had his hands down under Haruna's knees, and with one heaving shove, pushed up and forward, until both legs were in position.

And then he felt the cool wet bump of the tip of Akimaru's dick, right hard at his ass.

Reflexively, Haruna clenched, but it seemed that Akimaru was ready for that, because immediately he started murmuring soothing words, and with iron force of will Haruna made himself relax. "Shh... there you go, that's it," Akimaru was saying, and with gritted teeth Haruna endured the first push of Akimaru's dick sliding into place, just a little bit going inside of him. "See? There, that's not so bad..."

It seemed like forever before Akimaru was entirely inside him, coaching Haruna along encouragingly the entire way. He went even slower than Haruna's ability to take it all in required, and so Haruna felt himself pushing for more, hot tingles of lust making him impatient, his dick filled with pulsing heat as come leaked from the tip. But every time he tried to get Akimaru to speed it up, thrusting slowly upwards, Akimaru correspondingly backed off, not letting Haruna set the pace, even though Haruna felt totally ready now.

Having Akimaru... inside him, like this... was sickeningly hot. Sickeningly, sickeningly hot.

"I want it to be good, Motoki," Akimaru said, trying his best to be quiet, trying his best to stifle his many stuttering, shuddered moans. "It will be good, if. If." He paused, adjusting his palms to fit better the hollow behind Haruna's knees, putting some weight into it as he pressed forward a little more. "Let me... let me make it good."

Haruna was still reclining back on his elbows, despite the kind of flexible pose. This was... some pose. Haruna looked up into Akimaru's eyes, and after a moment nodded in surrender.

So Akimaru continued, maddeningly slow, but making progress. Eventually he got himself all the way in, and as he did, there was a warm dip of deep internal pleasure, a sensitive spot inside flashing heat with the application of building pressure.

He halted, there.

Haruna bit his lower lip, bravely enduring the waves of sexiness as if under assault.

Akimaru looked down, a sheen of sweat forming on his brow. He was breathing, slow and heavy, each breath taken in deliberation, slowly in, slowly out. "Oh, Motoki," he breathed. Slowly in, slowly out. "Motoki." He gulped in a deep breath, and then again breathed slowly in, and slowly out. "It's time."

Haruna closed his eyes, and nodded. It was time.

It was past time.

With infinite care, Akimaru began his thrusts. And while he did that Haruna collapsed down into the bed, no longer able to prop himself up in any fashion, tucking his hands down at his sides, curled into fists. He wasn't really relaxed, but all of Akimaru's prep work had paid off, since it didn't really hurt either, and instead all he felt was agitated, rough and reluctantly giddy, with the most massive hard-on of his life. Something about _that one spot_ , the one Akimaru kept hitting with each progressively banging thrust, was just... so hot. It was unbelievable, how hot this all was. Haruna opened his mouth, not making any sound, just... overwhelmed, feeling very promiscuous and kind of wanton.

"Ohhh, Motoki," Akimaru said, going in deep with another hard thrust. "I... you're..."

"So...?" Haruna breathed. "So.... hot?"

"No," Akimaru said, his voice nearly a heave as he thrust again. "I mean, yes... but that's not... not what I'm thinking of. Um, anyway...."

Aaaah. "So... beautiful?"

"Well yes, always... but that's not really..."

"So..." Haruna lowered his voice, squirming. He could just about die. "So... _sexy_?"

Akimaru was picking up the tempo, and gasping more, accordingly. "Oh, definitely... _so_ sexy, definitely, _very_ sexy... but. But..."

Not what Akimaru was fishing for. He obviously had some particularly shameless compliment in mind. Dark suspicions gathered in Haruna's mind, as he looked into Kyouhei's eyes and saw a familiar gleam. "You better not mean..."

The slightest smile touched Akimaru's lips as he thrust. "Oh, I totally mean..."

The forbidden compliment. "Don't you dare."

"Why not... why shouldn't I..." Somehow Akimaru managed to sound confused, fake confusion that was totally an act, and even with his eyes closed and overly aroused strain taking over his body, and even with that comprehensive, demandingly clingy greed of his, he still had that faint air of amusement, evilling up everything with each hot, wet thrust.

"Forbidden," Haruna hissed, mortified. "Don't even--"

"But Motoki... but Haruna..."

" _No_." Haruna moaned, a little loud, but not quite as loud as the pounding, pulsing music of his preferred hanging-out mix. Hearing _that_ particular compliment in this particular moment would kill him dead, for serious. "Don't--"

"But you're so..." A deep breath. "So..." A deeper thrust. "So..." The deepest pang of lust that Haruna had ever known. "Really, you're just so..." The beginning of a shuddering sigh. " _So cute_."

An arrow, a fletched arrow, piercing the heart.

Haruna closed his eyes, slain. A coroner would be by any minute to collect the body.

There was just... nothing he could say. No smartass, clever comment. No dickish, awesome retort. Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Inside him, Akimaru was at the finishing, imploding edge of climax, where he'd held it, held it, held it... until he could hold it no more. As a battlefield casualty, Haruna was hardly in any position to make note of all Akimaru's endgame plays, not really attending to how Akimaru pulled out, moving out of position and taking the highly used condom with him, dumping it off and folding it into the similarly destroyed tee shirt in some kind of lazy compulsiveness.

No, instead he watched with ghost's eyes, his real eyes just barely open and his recently deceased body rattling with hitching, panted breaths. It was all very surreal.

It didn't take long for Akimaru to collect himself, and for a few moments he just sat there between Haruna's legs, unfocused and depleted. Akimaru looked down at him, catching his breath, seemingly unmoved by Haruna's death throes. "I'll... kill you," Haruna gasp-growled, and with a hand nearly frozen in rigor he reached for his own dick, wanting to take care of the massive hard-on Akimaru had left him with before passing on to the great beyond.

But... "You kill me every day," Akimaru said, softly, putting his hand over Haruna's to prevent him from jerking himself off. Haruna allowed his numb, half-paralyzed hand to be brushed aside, as Akimaru took his dick in hand firmly. "...Let me."

And he did. He let him. Haruna went back to dying, an involved process that happened to feel really, really good, even through the toxic levels of shame he was currently enduring. Akimaru seriously had no call for accusing Haruna of being "cute." Only adorable senpais like Kaguyama-senpai and even more adorable kohais such as his Takaya were bio-compatible with that kind of compliment. Akimaru _knew_ that, and considering how incompatible _he_ was to that particular bit of praise, he really should be a lot more understanding towards Haruna's position, here.

But noooooo.

Akimaru was all sidled-up next to Haruna now, one hand expertly pumping at dick, his body snug along Haruna's side, his mouth shutting Haruna up, as if Haruna had anything to say anyway. Because he'd already come once this evening things didn't rush too quickly to climax, but at this level of arousal, it didn't take all that long, either.

"There," Akimaru whispered, into the mouth he was kissing. Haruna, for his part, was saying nothing, on the edge and wanting to stay that way as long as possible. He was so tense. But he felt sooo good. Masturbation never felt this good. A feeling unfamiliar to him outside the context of baseball was coming over him... happiness. Too much happiness. Haruna tried to bring it under control, to stop it... but he might as well try to stop the sun from rising, or his dick from coming. He... he...

He came, and with that, expiration proceedings were now complete.

Static filled his heart, grey noise.

"Aaaahhhhh.... you, you..." Haruna swallowed, feeling lightheaded from all the heavy breathing, lips tingling. He was such a mess. His belly was sticky with semen, which even now Akimaru was running his fingers across, smearing it around and then sucking the excess off his fingertips, all while staring deeply into Haruna's eyes, brushing back his hair with his other hand. Akimaru had... so many feelings. So much happiness, too much, and this time Haruna hadn't been able to cut him off at the pass, so those feelings were blooming wildly, suffusing Akimaru with uncharacteristic tenderness. "I... I'll kill you," Haruna concluded finally, his voice vague and faint.

He felt sick.

"Kill me _after_ I get a chance to clean up, okay?" Akimaru said, smiling again. That small, private, affectionate smile. The one that made Haruna feel out of sorts, disturbed. Happy.

He didn't want to feel happy.

Haruna sighed, while Akimaru crawled all the way on top of him now, pressing every inch of flesh that he could against Haruna's body, laying his face down on Haruna's chest, cheek to skin. So full of affection. Too full.

Akimaru had his motivation now.

But what did Haruna have?

"You don't seem very interested in getting cleaned up," Haruna said, roughly, not giving in to the temptation to put his arms around Akimaru's body, nor (for that matter) to the temptation to put his hands around Akimaru's neck.

A long pause followed.

"In a minute," Akimaru said finally, after becoming still, his body stiff.

"So long as it's only a minute." Haruna swallowed. "I want to get clean too." He lifted one hand, itching to run his index finger up Akimaru's side, but stopped himself before he could start.

Something needed to end. Things just could no longer go on as they had been.

"Only a minute," Akimaru agreed, without any hint of the normal crap he liked to give Haruna, the subtle teasing that proved he was cut from the same cloth as his evil, evil sisters. He sounded very earnest, which was encouraging, and nervous too, which was even more so. "Just a minute." Akimaru rubbed his face against Haruna's chest, giving him a tight, brief squeeze of a hug. "Motoki, I..."

There was only one way to end this.

Haruna cut him off. "Tomorrow. At the practice field, three-thirty. Don't be late."

Akimaru had promised. He promised, and so now it was his job to deliver. If he did, then... maybe this sort of thing could continue. Maybe they could do this again someday.

A few moments went by, and Akimaru did not relax, not in the slightest. But it wasn't too long before he sat up, and when he looked down at Haruna there was a little redness at the corners of his eyes. Akimaru nodded, smiling uncertainly, but smiling nonetheless. "All right," he said, getting up. "Three-thirty." He then got off the bed, leaving Haruna behind as he got himself ready to go out to the bathroom, in order to take his necessary bath.

Staring up at the ceiling, Haruna did not move to follow. Akimaru had promised. It was now his job to deliver. But if he didn't...

 _Don't make me wait_.

Pessimism had its limits.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song of the same name by Badly Drawn Boy. The song isn't especially relevant, I just thought it would make a great fic title, especially for porn involving these two jokers.
> 
> Also, I've edited this fic to change the name "Kyohe" to "Kyouhei."


End file.
